Siempre que lo necesites
by Labripha
Summary: Charlan con ánimos, ríen a carcajadas que contagian a Sparky quien pone de su parte a base de ladridos, Stan aprieta el agarre entre sus manos y quiere llorar… porque la lucha al fin surgió efecto para bien. Kyle tenía razón, "las cosas deben dar un giro inesperado", y aunque el principio fue mierda… ahora sólo es color.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores, sólo los ocupo para su entretenimiento._**

* * *

\- ¡Stan!

El chico de cabello negro se detuvo, girándose levemente para mirarle con una ceja arqueada cargada de confusión. Kyle se le acercó trotando con calma, curioso de la caja que Stan cargaba en sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó mirando sobre su hombro

\- Nada de lo que pueda interesarte – Respondió eludiendo la caja de su vista - ¿Necesitabas algo?

Kyle notó el tono áspero en la voz de su amigo, frunció el ceño a lo que Stan imitó.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Broflovski cuestionó

\- Tú dime… ¿Por qué tan interesado de repente en mis planes?

Sus cejas rojizas se moldearon con sorpresa, retrocediendo un paso atrás solamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

\- Sólo quería ver si necesitas ayuda… - Sonrió nervioso

\- ¿Por qué no preguntaste eso hace cinco años atrás?

Algo atrajo la atención de Stan, quien dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la caja, se despidió de Kyle con formalidad y comenzó a trotar con velocidad hacia algún punto de todo South Park. El joven se quedó pasmado en su propio sitio, intentando entender ¿Desde cuándo su relación se había vuelto tan seca?

Regresó a casa levemente cabizbajo, hallando a su hermano en el sofá viendo las noticias como todos los días a cierta hora de la tarde.

Lo saludó, subiendo las escaleras para poder encerrarse en su habitación. Soltó un suspiro, quitándose su ushanka para tirarla al suelo alfombrado, se quitó su chaqueta naranja y se arrojó boca abajo sobre su cama, enterrando la cara en la almohada.

Hace cinco años, Stan le salvó la vida y como agradecimiento, se titularon "Súper mejores amigos", pero es cierto que conforme creces, las cosas cambian..

" _Lo voy a abrazar, con toda la actitud positiva"_

No lo hizo.

" _Ahora estoy con Cartman…"_

¿Por qué lo dijo?

" _Se trata de nosotros dos, ¿Recuerdas?"_

Ya no…

A sus quince años, sólo eran compañeros de colegio. En tres años más, se terminarían por separar.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, respirando tranquilamente, tratando de evitar recordar hechos pasados llenos de dolor y promesas rotas que solamente le hacían llorar… Una amistad que se estancó y derrumbó.

" _Gracias por hacer de todo para salvarme la vida, Stan"_

" _Eres mi mejor amigo… No quiero que mueras antes que yo"_

Hizo tanto por él… ¿Y cómo se lo pagó?

" _A veces… Hay que dar un giro inesperado"_

¡¿Por qué mierda dijo esas palabras?!

\- Kyle – Lo llamó su madre tocando la puerta – Baja a cenar

\- No tengo hambre – Respondió frotándose los ojos con el dorso de sus manos, con voz temblorosa

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí – Mintió – Bajaré en un rato.

Se quedó sobre su cama un tiempo, bastante rato, mientras su móvil dentro de su chaqueta, vibraba y hacía sonar una canción… Una que relacionó con su amistad con Stan hace tiempo… Mucho tiempo, en un momento de recuerdos y sonrisa dentro de la ducha.

"' _Cause it's us against the world, you and me, against them all. I don't ever see the day that I won't, catch you when you fall… 'Cause it's us against the world"_

Sólo lo dejó sonar, asimilando la letra dentro de su cabeza; Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no derramó nada aún.

Pasan dos horas y digiere toda su vida.

Es una mierda, pero…

Se levantó, se vistió nuevamente y revisó su móvil encontrando las llamadas perdidas de Cartman las cuales ignoró para borrarlas y hacer que nunca le llegó ninguna llamada. Salió de su habitación, cerrando su chaqueta y ser observado por sus padres.

\- ¿Kyle? ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Sheila desde la cocina pues se hallaba lavando los trastos sucios

\- Lo siento, mamá, olvidé unos materiales para un proyecto – Inventó – No tardaré

\- Ten cuidado, parece ser que lloverá

\- Lo tendré

Puede arreglar su mierda.

Partió de su hogar. Sus pies caminan sin rumbo, pero sus ojos bailan buscando por todo su camino trazado una presencia.

El sol comienza a ocultarse, pero eso le da igual. Busca en sus lugares favoritos, busca en los parques, busca en residencia de sus amigos, inclusive en los oscuros callejones alguna pista. Sabía que no estaba en su casa, fue el primer lugar donde buscó y fue Randy quien le dijo que no se había aparecido durante toda la tarde, seguido de un "Te tardaste, muchacho. Son jóvenes para perderse de una amistad como la suya."

Comenzó a correr llamándolo por su nombre, para evitar tener que ir a casa sin haberlo encontrado, no quería perder tiempo en sus planes, pero se detuvo, jadeando de cansancio mientras el frío comienza a soplar. Fuerza su vista cuando parece haber visto a un conocido perro con un pañuelo rosado en el cuello, entrar a un callejón.

Se acerca lentamente hasta llegar al callejón en concreto.

\- Ya dije que vendré a verlos mañana sin falta… ¿Ahora pueden dormir algo?

\- ¿Stan…?

Marsh da un saltito cargado de espanto, mientras el viejo Sparky se le acercaba moviéndole la cola, Stan torció los labios dirigiendo su atención a la cajita de cartón en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- Sparky ayudó - Respondió saludando al viejo perro – Vine a ayudarte, y antes de que digas "¿Por qué no preguntaste eso hace cinco años atrás?" Jódete, te ayudaré quieras o no

\- ¿Aunque me niegue?

\- Aunque lo niegues…

Marsh suspiró y se hizo a un lado, Broflovski entonces entendió el permiso y se acercó a la caja de cartón, la misma que le ocultó horas atrás. Seis cachorros grises, uno blanco con negro y otro complemente negro, se hallaban dentro de la urna, sobre una tela como cobija.

\- Los encontré abandonados detrás de la escuela primaria… - Explicó el pelinegro – Esperé horas a su madre, pero nada…

Kyle acarició la cabeza del perro color vaca, y éste buscó sus dedos al sentir el tacto de su mano, sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Y qué harás?

\- Sparky se quedará toda la noche cuidándolos, ¿Verdad, chico? – Sonrió llamando la atención del animal – Mañana temprano, buscaré ayuda

\- ¿No había un estudiante de veterinaria viviendo en la principal? Apuesto a que podría recibirlos en cuanto te escuche – Kyle sugirió – No creo que los niegue

\- Quizá…

Stan los cubrió nuevamente, y durante su protección, las nubes comenzaron a oscurecer más el cielo.

\- Lloverá… - Susurró Kyle

\- Ya vi… Demonios

Tal vez se arrepentiría, pero…

\- Puedo cuidarlos esta noche – Propuso llamando su atención – Mañana temprano, podemos ir a ver al estudiante o buscarles casa… Si quieres.

Stan no dudó y levantó la caja para dirigirla directamente hacia él.

\- Gracias, compañero.

Kyle suspiró y ambos salieron del callejón al sentir las pequeñas gotas de lluvia.

\- Te veo mañana. Vámonos, chico.

Pero antes de que pudiera irse, Kyle lo detuvo con sus palabras.

\- Cometí muchos errores, todos ellos me alejaron de ti… - La lluvia comenzó a caer en grandes cantidades – Me di cuenta muy tarde de lo mucho que te había herido hace cinco años. Sé que nuestra relación de amigos ya no existe para ti, pero… Para mí… Siempre serás mi súper mejor amigo.

Stan silenció…

\- Tienes razón… Ya nada me relaciona a ti

Puñalada en el corazón…

" _Once i rose above the noise and confusión. Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher. But I flew too high. Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think. I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming. I can hear them say._

Stan buscó su móvil mientras la canción sonaba.

" _Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more"_

Las mejillas de Stan se tiñeron levemente mientras contestaba.

\- ¡N-Nos vemos mañana!

Quizá lo haya dicho, pero mentía. Esa canción… Esa canción decía todo lo contrario.

* * *

Transcurrieron dos semanas desde ese hecho, Kyle se había acercado a él poco a poco, Stan lo aceptaba sin darse cuenta, o quizá era lo que quería… Pero claro está, las cosas ya no eran iguales a esos años pasados.

Una noche, sobre su cama, oyendo a Imagine Dragons mientras las gotas gruesas de lluvia golpeaban su ventana, alguien tocó su puerta y él accedió a que entrara. Era su madre.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

\- Kyle, Sharon vino a verte – Sonaba preocupada – Pregunta si has visto a Stan

Algo en su interior latió con preocupación, así que decidió bajar. Sharon sonrió levemente al verlo bajando las escaleras mientras ella se mostraba cansada.

\- Kyle, dime que has visto a Stan. Por favor…

\- N-No… - Sonó dudoso – Lo vi esta mañana, pero…

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Sharon? – Preguntó Sheila también ya preocupada

\- Stan nos habló de algo…

* * *

Kyle corrió con desesperación buscando en todos los lugares ya conocidos mientras la sombrilla apenas le cubría de la lluvia que arreciaba sobre todo South Park.

"Stan nos habló de algo. Dijo que quería dedicarse a la música. Dijo que era su sueño desde hace ya tiempo. Le dijimos que lo hiciera, pero primero que se enfocara en una carrera por si su sueño no despegaba, se negó. Discutimos, y él dijo algo de… "¡¿Por qué tan preocupados ahora?! ¡Ustedes jodieron mi vida años atrás!" y se fue. Es casi media noche y sus amigos dicen que no está con ellos, no contesta su celular… Estoy preocupada"

Su pecho le duele y no sabe si es por la preocupación, o por el cansancio ocasionado por la carrera. A lo lejos, ve un perro correr a su dirección, y empapado, logra reconocerlo con algo de alegría.

Sparky le ladra, parece querer llevarlo a un lugar en específico y Kyle le sigue buscando más energía para correr.

Lo lleva hasta el mismo callejón donde conoció a los ocho cachorros, y entra… Encontrándolo finalmente.

Se encuentra sentado pegado a la pared, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro detrás de estos, con una botella de alcohol cerrada a su costado. Kyle silenció…

\- Stan… - Lo nombró con un susurro.

No dice nada, sólo se pone de cuclillas para estar más de cerca.

\- Vete… - Le dice

\- Tus padres están preocupados… Vamos a casa

\- Dije que te vayas…

No cederá.

\- Te vas a resfriar.

\- ¿No entiendes?

No.

\- Vamos a mi casa, si no quieres hablar con tus padres… Les diré que no te encontré – Propone una vez más

\- Es demasiado.

Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente.

\- ¿Demasiado qué? – Preguntó

\- Estás insistiendo demasiado. Tú no eres Kyle…

\- ¿De qué estás…?

Finalmente, Stan alza la mirada, mostrando sus ojos hinchados y lágrimas que se combinan con la pesada lluvia. La sombrilla logra taparles un poco.

\- Kyle nunca había insistido demasiado – Explica frunciendo el ceño – Kyle me habría dejado hundirme en mis problemas. Así que vete y sigue con esa esencia.

No.

" _Lo voy a abrazar, con toda la actitud positiva"_

Kyle soltó la sombrilla de golpe y abrazó a su mejor amigo, apoyando sus rodillas completamente sobre el concreto mojado. Rápidamente, el agua le cubrió por completo y golpeó a ambos. Sparky se sentó, en silencio, observando cómo podía entender.

\- Perdóname… - Susurró Kyle

Los ojos de Stan comenzaron a derramar más lágrimas mientras correspondía al abrazo de su mejor amigo.

\- Te necesitaba… - Soltó – Sólo a ti… Sólo necesitaba un abrazo tuyo y las cosas pudieron haber cambiado mucho.

\- Lo sé… y prometo… - Pronunció mientras sus propias lágrimas se coordinaban con las gotas de lluvia – Prometo… que siempre que lo necesites… te abrazaré…

\- No prometas… Sólo hazlo

Kyle finalmente lloró.

* * *

 _ **Debería actualizar en mis otros fandoms :v, pero esto debía salir a la luz. ¿Tendrá una segunda parte? No lo sé, mientras, lo dejaré abierto.**_

 _ **Sin más, ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso sin fines de lucro y para entretenimiento.**_

 _ **Song: Distance - Cristina Perri**_

 _ **Advertencia: Ligero Style**_

* * *

 _ **El sol llena la habitación y puedo escucharte soñar**_

La canción comienza a sonar cuando la pareja de comensales paga su café, Kyle les devuelve el cambio en conjunto de una sonrisa amable deseándoles buen porvenir en el camino a su destino. La señorita toma del brazo a su novio mientras una sonrisa adorna el rostro de ambos, agradecen la atención y se despiden sin dejar que el gesto de felicidad decaiga hasta perderse a través de la puerta de vidrio.

 _ **¿Te sientes como yo me siento ahora mismo?**_

Suspira mientras limpia la barra con un trapo húmedo, cuando sin querer, comienza a tararear la canción. Tweek se halla limpiando las mesas vacías mientras otro el trabajador retiraba todos los trastes sucios y los llevaba hacia la cocina. Hay un cómodo silencio que es acompañado de la suave canción que suena en la radio en ese momento y que parece que todos los trabajadores la conocen.

Tweek le habla, pero se encuentra inmerso en su trabajo de limpiar la barra para prestarle el suficiente interés.

 _ **Desearía que al fin nos rindiéramos, porque la mejor parte es caer.**_

\- ¡Kyle! – Tweek finalmente le alza la voz

Pierde el hilo de la canción, poniendo atención finalmente en la voz del hijo de los dueños. Se disculpa por su momento de debilidad, carraspeando y sonriendo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - Pregunta

\- Ya te puedes ir

 _ **Llámalo como quieras, menos amor**_

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí – Tweek le entrega un sobre amarillo – Tu pago del mes pasado. ¿Te veremos aquí el lunes?

Kyle recibe el sobre y lo guarda en su bolsillo del pantalón trasero esperando no olvidar que lo guarda ahí.

Había estado trabajando en la cafetería de Tweak desde hace ya varios meses, al inicio comenzó como un trabajo de verano, pero conforme siguió sus días ahí, el dueño le dio un puesto "permanente", hasta que Kyle dijera finalmente: _Gracias, pero ya no podré volver_.

¿Ese día había llegado?

 _ **Y me aseguraré… de mantener mi distancia**_

Había pasado tantas cosas ahí, todas convirtiéndose en anécdotas que todas y cada una, se las contaba a Stan tras ir cada a noche a su casa para asegurarse de que seguía sus prescripciones médicas para tratar sus problemas. ¿Ahora qué le contaría?

Bueno, siempre existen los cuentos de hadas que les contaban a los niños. No estaría mal modificarlos.

\- Quizá… Ya veré – Le sonríe

\- Entonces nos vemos después

Kyle va hacia el cuarto de empleados para buscar su chaqueta naranja, guarda el sobre con dinero en el interior de su mochila y sale despidiéndose del señor Tweak en la oficina principal; Se despide de Tweek y el otro trabajador para salir al frío de diciembre. Baja su mochila para sacar una bufanda color verde y se envuelve el cuello para luego buscarse sus guantes verdes.

 _ **De decir "Te quiero" cuando no escuches ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos soportarlo?**_

Escucha un ladrido que le hace detenerse en su sitio, se da media vuelta y se coloca de cuclillas para recibir a Sparky. Le acaricia la cabeza y el pecho a la vez mientras éste lo atrapa en un descuido para lamerle la mejilla con total cariño.

\- ¡Agh, no! – Se queja incorporándose para limpiarse buscando papel en su chaqueta – Te he dicho que no hagas eso.

Pero sus palabras no parecen afectar a la mascota, simplemente mantiene el movimiento de su cola y ladra alegre hacia él. Kyle guarda el papel, observando la correa rosada que Sparky arrastraba consigo.

\- ¿Te escapaste de tu tía Shelly? – Le pregunta recogiendo la correa - ¿Quién te pasea?

\- ¡Sparky!

 _ **Y por favor, no te pares tan cerca de mí.**_

No muy lejos se alcanza a notar la figura de su dueño, cargando una bolsa de compras. Stan se percata de que su mascota se halla con su mejor amigo, y disminuye la velocidad de sus pasos con más calma.

\- Stan… - Le saluda Kyle

Stanley llega hasta él, apacible saludándole con la mano. Kyle se percata y entrega la correa a manos de su dueño.

\- Hola, Kyle – Le sonríe el moreno tomando la correa de las manos contrarias - ¿Apenas saliste?

\- Sí, que coincidencia – Tose – Iba a dejar mis cosas y luego te iba a pasar a ver.

Stan le hace un ademán de seguir con la caminata, Kyle entiende el punto y le sigue a su lado mientras Sparky los guía adelante.

Kyle le cuenta una vez más, las anécdotas pasadas en su último día en la cafetería; La chica que descubrió una infidelidad, el tipo que le pidió matrimonio a su novia, escuchar del hombre que pusiera el anillo en el fondo de café…

 _ **Tengo problemas para respirar.**_

\- ¿Lo vas a extrañar? Todo eso…

\- Quizá, pero… - Responde llevándose sus manos al interior de los bolsillos de su chaqueta – Ya vendrán otras.

Caminan en silencio otro poco, Sparky era el único haciendo ruido gracias a la hebilla de su correa. Ambos se cubren la nariz con sus respectivas bufandas de color ante el bajón de temperatura, la cual, la mascota parece no notar; Kyle le hace entrega de su guante derecho al otro chico, éste lo recibe con una disculpa y sonrisa nerviosa pues había olvidado salir con sus correspondientes, se lo coloca en la mano que lleva a Sparky y esconde su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Tu madre me dijo que te encontró en la ducha, después de una hora… - Kyle lo enfrenta tras dudar por un largo rato - ¿Una recaída?

 _ **Tengo miedo de lo que ves ahora mismo.**_

\- No, tranquilo… Estaba bien ese día – Stan le hizo un ademán de cambiar hacia otro destino – Estuve… pensando mucho en algo, me concentré tanto en eso… Que perdí la noción del tiempo.

Kyle siente alivio al saber que su amigo había tenido un enorme progreso en cuanto a recuperación se trataba. Los diez años de Stan comenzaron como cinismo, y terminaron como depresión y alcoholismo. Kyle había estado allí, tres años, revisando que no se saltara ningún medicamento ni sesión de terapia… Se habían vuelto cercanos una vez más.

Se detienen en el parque, Stan desata la correa de Sparky y éste corre libre por el pasto. Ambos se sientan en los columpios infantiles, Broflovski no dice de pedir alguna explicación, pero Marsh la dice.

\- Pensé… en qué sería de nosotros cuando nos graduemos

 _ **Te daré todo lo que soy. Todos mis latidos rotos…**_

\- Todos tomaremos caminos diferentes… - Comienza - Quiero seguir en la música, me relaja mucho cuando me pongo a pensar demasiado en el pasado.

Kyle silencia, esperando a que continúe, solamente mira el suelo terroso apretando la cadena que sostienen los columpios.

\- Pero también, quiero convertirme en veterinario y hacer un cambio de mentes aquí.

\- Eso es bueno – Kyle admite con una ligera sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

\- Tú te convertirás en abogado, uno que haga las cosas justamente, y no caiga en el deseo… - Tose para luego mirarle aterrado – No me malinterpretes.

\- No, está bien… - Ríe – Entiendo

Stan se columpia levemente mirando a Sparky correr.

\- Nos vamos a dividir- Susurra con pena

\- No digas eso, no es verdad – Kyle reemplaza palabras – Somos mejores amigos, siempre nos vamos a tener el uno al otro.

\- Pero seguramente vamos a ir a ciudades diferentes y…

 _ **Hasta saber que me entiendes.**_

 **-** En lo que estuve pensando, fue… que…– Ríe llevándose una mano a la cara - Oh dios, lo que diré es tan bobo

\- Tú dilo…

Stan toma aire, con decisión en el pecho, incapaz de mirarle.

 _ **Y me aseguraré… de mantener mi distancia**_

\- Quiero seguir contigo el resto de mis días, como mejores amigos… como… Más que súper mejores amigos… - Se columpia levemente – Quiero… No me hagas decirlo.

Kyle sonríe, buscando la mano de su amigo que sostenía la cadena del columpio con fuerza, y la estrecha, Stan traga nervioso. Aquellos nuevos tres años, desde su reconciliación en el callejón, se dieron cuenta lo mucho que necesitaban del otro de tantas formas posibles.

\- Pero no quiero arruinarlo – Stan se levanta rompiendo la unión de sus manos – No quiero que esto termine como lo hizo con Wendy. Tú eres muy importante y no quiero que pase. Por eso te lo digo, no podría otro minuto más sin decírtelo.

 _ **De decir "Te quiero" cuando no escuches. ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos soportarlo?**_

\- Stan… - Se levanta– Está bien. Si no te sientes bien ahora, podemos intentarlo cuando te sientas capaz.

\- ¿Me esperarías?

\- Aprendí a insistir. Y me volví bastante paciente. – Se encoge de hombros - Apuesto a que gustará el nuevo Kyle

\- ¿Aún hay esencia del viejo Kyle? – Pregunta

\- Mucho, realmente. Pero estoy trabajando en ello.

 _ **Y sigo esperando… Que tú me tomes…**_

Ríen para volver a tomar asiento en los columpios, finalmente sujetándose de la mano, meciéndose levemente y platicando de sus planes a futuro que los involucraban de manera directa o no.

Sparky pronto aparece nuevamente en escena, trayendo consigo una rama larga en el hocico que la deja caer en los pies de Stan, éste entiende, levantándose del columpio para tomarla y arrojarla lo más lejos que su brazo le deja tirar.

 _ **Sigue esperando… Para salvar lo que tenemos.**_

Después de una hora en el parque, Sparky deja la rama en los pies de Kyle y se acuesta en ese mismo lugar, finalmente se ha cansado de jugar. Stan saca la correa de su chaqueta y se la acomoda nuevamente a su amigo canino, pesadamente, Sparky se levanta para comenzar con la caminata de regreso a su hogar.

Se toman de la mano de pura inercia, sin llevar guantes, y entablan el camino.

 _ **Y me aseguraré… de mantener mi distancia.**_ _**De decir "Te quiero" cuando no escuches. ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos soportarlo?**_

Tras ocho años desde aquel trágico cumpleaños número diez, Stanley Marsh vuelve a reafirmar su sonrisa, comienza a ver los colores tan brillantes nuevamente sin ayuda del alcohol, el sonido en la radio ya suena a artistas conocidos y personas cualesquiera y no a mierda. Su mejor amigo, Kyle, finalmente vuelve a ser el chico pelirrojo de rebeldes rizos que esconde debajo de una ushanka verde, aquel niño moralista e inteligente que recurrió uno al otro varias veces… Y no un pedazo de mierda que escupía mierda…

 _ **¿Cuánto**_ **más** _ **?**_

Charlan con ánimos, ríen a carcajadas que contagian a Sparky quien pone de su parte a base de ladridos, Stan aprieta el agarre entre sus manos y quiere llorar… porque la lucha al fin surgió efecto para bien. Kyle tenía razón, "las cosas deben dar un giro inesperado", y aunque el principio fue mierda… ahora sólo es color.

" _ **Hasta que lo llamemos amor…"**_

* * *

 ** _Pos siempre sí, segunda y última parte. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Menos triste que el primero? Gracias a todos los leer, los amo (?)_**


End file.
